The guinea pig was used as an extremely sensitive animal model to investigate structure-toxicity relationships in polyhalogenated aromatic hydrocarbons. Results differ from structure activity relationships associa.ed with the dioxin receptor. A protein binding model is being developed which we hope will show a better correlation with the observed structure-toxicity results.